eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 5 - Samwell I
Zusammenfassung Samwell Tarly ist gerne und nächtelang in der Bibliothek. Sein Rat ist immer öfter Jon Schnee gefragt. Dennoch schickt er Ihn auf eine Sondermission mit Goldy, dem Säugling und Maester Aemon fort. Synopsis Sam vergisst die Zeit in in der Bibliothek der Schwarzen Festung Samwell Tarly sitzt wie so oft des Nachts in den Kellergewölben der Schwarzen Festung und liest. Gerade sucht er nach Informationen über die Anderen. Seine Augen jucken wegen dem vielen Staub, den es hier unten gibt, und er weiß nicht, wann er zuletzt geschlafen hat, aber er kann nicht aufhören, die vielen Bücher durchzuwälzen. Sam sieht eine Maus vor sich, die von den Krümeln auf seinem Teller frisst, und er weiß, dass Mäuse an den Büchern knabbern, die ihm so heilig sind, trotzdem kann er die Maus nicht töten, weil sie ihm leid tut. Vor ihm liegt eine schwere, in Leder gebundene Abschrift von Septon Jorquens Annalen des Schwarzen Zentauren, die von Orbert Kaswell, einem Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, handelt, im Detail aber jeden einzelnen langweiligen Tag seiner Amtszeit zu beschreiben scheint. Sam erhebt sich und schüttelt seine kribbelnden Beine aus. Maester Aemon würde verstehen, warum er sich so leicht in den Büchern verlieren kann, aber Sam will den alten Maester nicht zu lange allein lassen, weil er in letzter Zeit sehr schwach geworden ist. Sam geht durch die so genannten Wurmhöhlen zurück nach draußen, wo der Tag bereits begonnen hat. Draußen ist es sehr hell, weil der Schnee zusätzlich blendet, und Sam muss unweigerlich an die Faust der Ersten Menschen und den Angriff der Wiedergänger denken. Die kleinen Bergfriede sehen wie Zwerge aus vor der gewaltigen Mauer, von der her Sam den Lärm der Baumeister hört, die in Jons Auftrag Tag und Nacht an einer neuen Treppe hinauf auf die Mauer arbeiten. Sam hatte beim Abendessen sogar gehört, dass sich einige Baumeister über die schwere und pausenlose Arbeit beschweren. Sam denkt an die Zeit, als es noch Drachen gab, und wie Königin Alysanne Targaryen und ihr Gemahl König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen auf ihren Drachen die Schwarze Festung besucht hatten. Er fragt sich, ob Silberschwinge ein Drachenei oder ein anderer Drache auf Drachenstein eines hinterlassen haben könnte, und wenn ja, ob man es zum leben erwecken kann. Baelor I. Targaryen der Selige hatte es mit Beten versucht und andere Targaryen mit weiteren Methoden, doch viele waren gescheitert. Sam trifft auf Eddison Tollett, der Samm sucht, um ihn zu Jon Schnee zu bringen. Er erzählt, dass Jon gerade mit Goldy redet und beschwert sich wieder einmal über das Leben. Grenn und Pypar kommen um die Ecke, wobei Pyp Sam aufzieht und fragt, wo Sam die ganze Zeit gesteckt habe. Grenn sagt, Sam sei bei Ulmers Bogentraining vermisst worden. Jon hatte als eine seiner ersten Amtshandlungen als Lord Kommandant tägliches Bogenschießen angeordnet, auch für die Burschen und Köche. Er ist der Meinung, dass in der Vergangenheit zu viel Wert auf den Schwertkampf gelegt worden sei, was aus der Zeit herrühre, als noch jeder zehnte Schwarze Bruder ein Ritter gewesen ist, und nicht jeder Hundertste wie heute. Sam erkannt die Vernunft hinter diesem Erlass, doch hasst er Bogenschießen, da er sofort Blasen an den Fingern bekommt, wenn er ohne Handschuhe übt. Satin hatte sich sogar an einer Bogensehne den halben Fingernagel abgerissen. Pyp deutet auf ein Fenster im Königsturm, von dem aus Val sie beobachtet, wie sie es seit neuestem oft tut. Die Brüder nennen sie die "Wildlingsprinzessin", denn sie ist die Schwester der in der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung bei einer Geburt verstorbenen Gemahlin von Manke Rayder. Sam hat zweimal mit Val geredet, als Maester Aemon sie besucht hatte, um sich nach den beiden Babys zu erkundigen, und Val ist so hübsch, dass Sam in ihrer Gegenwart nur stammeln kann. Sam weiß lediglich, dass Stannis Pläne mit Val hat, um die Wildlinge im Norden anzusiedeln. Dann machen sich die Jungs über Jon lustig, denn sie haben das Gefühl, dass er keine Zeit mehr für sie hat und sich für etwas besseres hält. Sie sind der Ansicht, dass Jon ohne sie nicht Lord Kommandant geworden wäre, sondern vermutlich von Janos Slynt nackt mit einem Maultier auf Patrouille geschickt worden wäre. Sam versucht, Jon zu verteidigen, muss aber einräumen, dass er tatsächlich wenig Zeit für seine Freunde hat, gleichwohl aber viele Stunden auf dem Übungsplatz mit Schwertkampf verbringt. Er hatte Sam den Grund verraten: Jon ist der Meinung, dass er nicht annähernd so ein guter Schwertkämpfer ist, wie er eigentlich sein müsste, um Langklaue mit Würde führen zu können, dass hätte ihm der Kampf gegen Qhorin Halbhand gezeigt. Die drei meinen das Jon nur durch ihre Hilfe die Wahl zum Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache gewonnen hat, ansonsten wäre jetzt Janos Slynt der Lord Kommandant und der hätte bei seinem Hass auf Jon alles Mögliche und Unmögliche mit Ihm angestellt bzw. von Ihm verlangt. Aber Sam stellt klar das Jon jetzt die ganze Verantwortung für die Mauer und für alle Brüder der Nachtwache hat und sich nicht mehr so sehr um die Freunde kümmern kann. Jon nimmt sich immerhin noch täglich die Zeit um mit den Brüdern auf dem Hof zu üben. Sam trifft auf Goldy Als Sam die Räume von Jon betritt trifft er auf Goldy die gerade wieder rausgeht. Fast rennt Sie an ihm vorbei, aber er erwischt Ihren Arm noch, dabei fallen Ihm zwei Bücher weg. Sie ist schlank, hat dunkles Haar und rehbraune Augen. Diese sind allerdings gerade sehr verweint und sie ist blass und sieht verängstigt aus. Sie verschwindet fast in Sams alten Mantel und die große Kapuze verdeckt ihr halbes Gesicht. Sam erkundigt sich freundlich nach ihrem Befinden und das der beiden Säuglinge. Sie reißt sich von seinem Arm los, sagt das es ihr und den beiden gut geht und will weitergehen. Sam fragt nochmal freundlich nach ob Sie denn genug Schlaf bekommt und welcher von den beiden denn die ganze Nacht geschrien hatte. Sie sagt das das Dallas Säugling war, der schreit jedes mal wenn er die Brust will, Ihr Säugling dagegen ist lieber, schreit nie und gluckst höchstens mal. Ihr fallen dabei fast die Tränen aus den Augen und sie sagt noch während Sie sich zum Wenden abdreht das Sie schnellstmöglich den beiden die Brust geben muss, da diese sonst platzen. Damit ließ Sie Sam verwirrt und errötend zurück. In Goldy`s Gegenwart errötete er immer und Sie erregte bei Ihm eine gewisse ...nun halt Erregung. Sam spricht mit dem Lord Kommandanten Jon Schnee Da der Turm des Lord Kommandanten völlig ausgebrannt war und Stannis den Königsturm für sich beansprucht hat sich Jon Schnee in Donald Noyes bescheidene Räume hinter der Waffenkammer eingerichtet. Zwei Wachen in Halbhelmen aus Eisen warten vor seiner Kammer und lehnen auf ihren Speeren. Der Haariger Hal sagt zu Sam das Jon wartet, während Mully ihm hilft die heruntergefallenen Bücher, Jadekompendium und Drachengeschlecht wieder aufzuheben. Jon sitzt in seinem Solar, welches hinter den Gestellen für Speere und Schilder liegt, und liest in einem Buch. Mormonts Rabe sitzt auf seiner Schulter und schreit nach Korn als er Sam sieht. Sam nimmt ein paar Körner in die Hand und der Vogel pickt eins aus seiner Handfläche. Dabei hackt er so fest zu das die Hand von Sam, obwohl durch Handschuhe geschützt, verletzt wird und blutet. Jon bietet ihm einen Stuhl an und lässt ihn das Pergament lesen, was er gerade selbst studiert hatte. Es ist ein Brief von Maester Aemon an König Tommen Baratheon in dem die Wache um Unterstützung bittet. Jon regt sich darüber auf das sein Bruder Bran tot ist und der kleine, pummelige Tommen jetzt auf dem Thron sitzt. Sam will Ihm verraten das Bran nicht tot ist, sondern sich Jenseits der Mauer mit Kalthand befindet. '-Aber er hatte Bran geschworen es nicht zu verraten-' Jon erhofft sich keine Hilfe von dem Haus Lennister, nicht nachdem die Wache mit Stannis zusammen gekämpft hat. Sam erwidert das die Hilfe doch nur der Verteidigung der Mauer und des Reichs gedient hat, nicht seiner Rebellion. Jon soll den Brief unterschreiben und abschicken. Der aber will Tod und Vernichtung über das Haus Lennister bringen und Sie nicht um Hilfe bitten. Er hat Stannis schon Obhut, Vorräte und das Nachtfort gegeben und zudem die Erlaubnis, Angehörige des freien Volkes in der Schenkung anzusiedeln. Das wird Lord Tywin zu viel sein und für Stannis ist es noch zu wenig. Selbst wenn Stannis die Nordmänner für sich gewinnen sollte, vermochte Sam nicht zu erkennen, wie er es hoffen kann, gegen die vereinten Kräfte von Casterlystein, Rosengarten und den Zwillingen, den Kampf aufzunehmen. Sie diskutieren noch weiter und wägen hin und her ab. Die Boltons als Nordmänner stehen augenscheinlich zu den Lennisters, die Karstarks aber zu Stannis. Schlussendlich unterschreibt Jon das Pergament und gibt es Sam um einen Raben damit loszuschicken. Dann kommt Sam auf die weinende Goldy zu sprechen und fragt was Jon zu ihr gesagt hat. Val hatte sie zu Jon geschickt um für Manke zu bitten. Val ist die Gefangene von Stannis auf der Schwarzen Festung und schaut den Brüdern der Nachtwache gerne von oben aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmers im Königsturm bei deren täglichen Übungen mit Schwert und Langbogen zu. Sie passt hier auf den Säugling Ihrer Schwester Dalla auf. Goldy mit Ihrem Säugling ist oft in ihrer Gesellschaft. Sam weiß das Stannis Pläne mit Ihr hat und Sie für den Frieden zwischen den Nordmännern und dem freien Volk von hohem Nutzen sein kann. Jon hatte mit Stannis über Manke diskutiert und Ihm gesagt das das Leben des ehemaligen Bruders der Nachtwache eigentlich Ihnen gehören würde, aber Melisandre hat vor den König wegen seines königlichen Blutes in einem Blutzauber ihrem Gott R'hllor zu opfern. Durch Opferung von Königsblut soll ein Drache erweckt werden können. Doch Manke hat kein königliches Blut im Körper, er war ein Mann der Nachtwache gewesen und als Wildling geboren worden. Jon unterbreitet Sam das er Goldy fortschicken will. Die Idee findet Sam auch gut, es ist das Beste für Sie und Ihren Säugling einen warmen und sicheren Ort zu finden, fern ab von der Mauer und von Kämpfen. Er will Jon ablenken und aufmuntern und erzählt daher von dem Knabenkommandanten Osric Stark. Der war schon im Alter von zehn Jahren gewählt worden und hatte dann für sechzig Jahre gedient. Damit hatte Sam in den Büchern schon vier Kommandanten gefunden, die alle jünger als Jon gewesen waren. Das kann Jon aber nicht aufmuntern, da alle diese vier Söhne, Brüder oder Bastarde der Könige des Nordens gewesen waren. Sam soll im Nützliches über die Feinde erzählen und Sam beginnt damit das in den Annalen und Chroniken Gelesene zu berichten. Problem dabei ist nur das alles was er gefunden hat weit nach dem Erscheinen der letzten Anderen niedergeschrieben wurde. Es gibt noch ältere Schriften, aber die fallen auseinander und die ersten Menschen hatten nur Runen in Steinen hinterlassen. Sie reden über Brandon den Erbauer, Symeon Sternenauge und ältere Legenden. Sam weiß aber aus Erfahrung, und hat auch in den Büchern eine Stelle gefunden die dies bezeugt, das mit Drachenglas und Feuer den Anderen beizukommen ist. Sie reden über den letzten Helden, der in der Langen Nacht mit einem Schwert aus Drachenstahl die Anderen getötet hat. Jon denkt das damit Valyrischer Stahl gemeint sein kann und somit muss er nur die Lords überzeugen ihm ihre Ahnenschwerter zu überlassen und die Brüder der Nachtwache damit ausrüsten. Bei dem Gedanken muss er allerdings selbst laut lachen, denn die Lords sind für diesen Gedanken sicher nicht empfänglich, zumal Sie mehr untereinander kämpfen und die Anderen nicht als Bedrohung ansehen. Sam meint er müsse einfach noch mehr lesen, es gibt noch hunderte und tausende von ungelesenen Büchern. Das nimmt Jon zum Anlass ihm seine Pläne mitzuteilen. Sam soll seine Sachen packen und noch am nächsten Tag in aller Früh mit Goldy, ihrem Säugling und Maester Aemon nach Altsass aufbrechen. Sam bleibt der Atem stocken, er kann noch nicht fassen was er da hört. Er denkt an die Seefahrt, wo er doch Schiffe und die See hasst, er denkt an die Raben, er denkt an das Alter und den schlechten Gesundheitszustand von Aemon (der jetzt schon hundertzwei Jahre alt ist) und er denkt an seinen Vater. Der hatte ihm immer gesagt das das Leben eines Maesters ein Leben in Knechtschaft ist und kein Leben für einen seiner Nachkommen. Jon wischt alle Bedenken vom Tisch und befiehlt die Abreise. Sam selbst soll zur Citadel gehen, sich zum Maester ausbilden lassen und dann zu Jon und den Brüdern der Nachtwache als ausgebildeter und verschworener Maester zurückkehren. Jon braucht Sam, nicht nur weil Maester Mullin im Schattenturm mehr ein Kämpfer denn Gelehrter und Maester Harmune von Ostwacht an der See mehr betrunken denn nüchtern ist. Jon versteht die Bedenken auch nicht, er denkt das Sam glücklich sein muss, wo es doch in Altsass so viele Bücher und soviel zu erlernen gibt. Sam gibt zu bedenken das ein Maester auch Heiler sein muss, und Heiler sehen ständig Blut...was Sam nun mal gar nicht kann. Jon sagt zu Ihm das er kein Feigling mehr sei und sich sicher gut machen wird. Voller Schwermut geht Sam zu Maester Aemon und gibt Ihm den Brief. Der Maester steht zum Plan von Jon, zumal Sie diesen gemeinsam getroffen hatten. Die Stunde der Abreise Die Stunde vor der Dämmerung ist dunkel und eigentümlich still. An der Straße neben dem Totenhof warten zwei Karren, einer für den Proviant und einer für Goldy, ihren Säugling und für Maester Aemon, der in seinem Zustand nicht mehr würde reiten können. Hans Bulwer wartet schon mit einem dutzend erfahrener Grenzer. Gleichzeitig mit Goldy, die den Säugling auf dem Arm trägt, treffen auch Jon und Sam ein. Sam macht sich Gedanken darüber das Goldy noch immer -oder schon wieder- so verweinte Augen hat. Maester Aemon trägt Jon noch auf unbedingt das Jadekompendium zu lesen. Er habe es Klydas gegeben und eine Stelle, die sicherlich von Interesse für Jon ist, angestrichen. Aemon sagt Ihm das Wissen Macht ist und ein Blatt Papier auch ein Schild sein kann. Anker Weissauge flucht als er Sam erblickt, der Grenzer hat mit seinen Brüdern gewettet das Sam nicht freiwillig auftauchen würde und man den Feigling unter seinem Bett hervorziehen müsste. Jon sieht Goldy nochmal an und denkt daran zurück wie er Sie zum ersten Mal in Crasters Bergfried gesehen hat. Sie hat mehr Mut als sie sich denkt und ihr größter Feind bisher war ihr eigener Vater gewesen. Jon befiehlt dem alten Balwer gut auf seine Reisegefährten aufzupassen und Goldy erwidert, das genau dies auch für Jon gilt. Sie sagt zu Ihm, noch immer traurig und verheult, wie Sam feststellen muss: Sorgt für den anderen, findet eine gute Amme für Ihn, wie ihr es gesagt habt M'lord, ihr habt es mir versprochen. Der Junge...Dallas Junge...der kleine Prinz, ich meine ….. Findet eine gute Frau für Ihn damit er groß und stark wird. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Feast_for_Crows-Chapter_5 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/104/006/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Samwell Tarly Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 05